


Seeker Business

by The_Wannabe_666



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Misunderstandings, Seekers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wannabe_666/pseuds/The_Wannabe_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seekers being Seekers. Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercraker play with the rest of the Decepticons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guess What?

It was mid-afternoon on the Victory (if they could see the sky) and most of the Decepticons' were off duty. On this day though they were standing in one particular hallway, listening to the occupants of one particular room.

The room of the Air Commander Starscream. 

Bang. Bang. Bang. BANG. BANG. “Faster, TC, FASTER!”

Whoa! Skywarp was in the command room. What the hell was Thundercracker doing to Starscream?

It was common knowledge that Seekers constantly had interfacing on the processor. They were the most oversexed group of Cybertronians' ever sparked. You heard strange noises coming from at least one of their quarters at all times. Maybe the fact that they did everything in threes had something to do with it.

“Oh TC. There, right THERE. AGAIN. You are A GOD. Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhh”

It was definitely turning a few of the listeners on, they would eventually go and find their own rooms to defile (in many different and exciting positions; many developed by Seekers).

Back to the room. “Urggh, Thundercracker your too big. Argggh… that’s better. Now get here…”

Bang. Bang. BANG. BANG.

“SCREAMERRRRRRRRRR… YESSSSSSSSS”

“THUNDERCRACKERRRRR...”

And it was over. The assembled mechs were going to disperse when Skywarp walked around the corner. Everyone was instantly gone (faster than a teleporting Skywarp, faster than a hungry insecticon, faster than a treacherous Starscream… ok not that fast)

Skywarp walked in the door of Starscream’s quarters to find… 

Starscream and Thundercracker sitting on the berth playing the Playstation 3 that Starscream had modified for them. Thundercracker had won the race that they had been playing. 

“Why was everyone standing at the door before?” Skywarp was curious.

“Well Warp me and Screamer decided to race one another and make it sound like we were interfacing. We have a camera outside the door so we will know what their faces looked like”

Skywarp’s face lit up into a devious grin; this was an awesome prank to pull. “You would have of liked the faces that they made when I walked through the door. Priceless”

Starscream and Thundercracker started laughing again. Skywarp on the other hand looked serious.

“Wanna ‘face for real this time?”


	2. DIE

The Victory had finally been quiet (well as quiet as the Nemesis gets) and so the occupants had grown lax. Oh how that was going to change.

It was time for the Decepticons' to turn in their much hated Raid Reports (detailing how they failed in the last Energon raid and who was to blame) and so they were hovering outside of Soundwaves office.

“DIE!”

All Decepticons' jumped (except Breakdown who cowered behind Deadend) at the unmistakable sound of their Air Commander... coming from Megatron's quarters. 

BANG, BANG, BANG

Since Megatron's quarters were just down the corridor from Sounddwave's they all began to sidle closer. They were all wary about what the sounds could mean.

“DIE! DIE! WHY WON'T YOU DIE?”

There was only one thing on every ones processor: Starscream was trying to assassinate Megatron... again. It might have been a weekly occurrence but Starscream's ingenuity continuously surprised them.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG

Breakdown started to whimper (both from the banging and from Motormaster staring at him). The banging had gotten louder and Brawl checked in to see what Soundwave was doing, the TIC was staring intently at the wall.

“I HATE YOU! I WISH I HAD DONE THIS LONG AGO!”

This seemed to have Soundwave up and running. It seemed to take forever for the blue tape deck to push and shove his way through the mass of Decepticons' that had jammed the corridor. Looking exasperated Soundwave found.

Starscream was sitting alone in Megatron's quarters playing a video game. The perfidious Seeker must have hacked the locks to use the massive screens that Megatron used to watch the behaviour on the Nemesis.

Most mechs' had their optics glued to the paused screen. A weird, luminous purple version of Megatron was facing down a weird, spiky version of Starscream.

“Query: where is Megatron and why are you screaming for yourself to die?”

All Starscream did was turn the game off and casually strut out of the quarters as if he owned them. Soundwave had to go see if Megatron was still online.

Soundwave located Megatron in the med bay getting his helmet repaired. It was only after taking a shot of the ornate crests that embellished the warlords helm that Soundwave mention what had happened. 

“Little glitch can't even beat himself even with my fire power”


	3. 'Crackers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the final chapter that I had written but became the second.

It was becoming quite common around the Victory that the corridor outside the Seeker quarters got the most business. Mechs who would normally go a closer route to their destination would take a long detour to see if anything was happening.

Naturally Soundwave had to pass when the streak of insanity struck the Seekers. 

“'CRACKERS”

The howled voice belonged to non-other than their resident teleporter Skywarp. Inside the room was mental chaos and within a few seconds of trying to determine what was happening Soundwave had to pull himself back into his own processor.

“I WANT 'CRACKERS”

Why in Primus' name did the teleporter want Thundercracker? 

“'CRACKERS”

Why in the Pit wasn't the blue Seeker in with them. Soundwave could tell that Starscream was in there but that was all he could sense.

“'CRACKERS”

After another ten minutes there was no sign of Thundercracker. The blue Seeker really needed a good explanation as to why he had left his hyperactive Trine mate in this state for so long. Starscream had to explain why he did nothing for so long.

“I WANT MY 'CRACKERS”

Getting tired of the Seekers childish yelling Soundwave finally found the courage to open the door to find.

Skywarp staring intently at a screen depicting large bursts of colour. It seemed that the human pests were celebrating some event with fireworks over a large arch bridge crossing a bay. Skywarp was almost wiggling with excitement next to Starscream as his optics were growing bigger by the second.

Which was when Thundercracker decided to arrive holding a box of firecrackers. Nothing was spoken as Soundwave quickly retreated out of the quarters and almost flew down the corridor.

Nothing was going to keep him near that section of the Victory for the time being.

Megatron was likewise unimpressed with what Starscream and Thundercracker had done.

“SOMEONE GET THOSE FIRECRACKERS OUT OF THAT IDIOTS HANDS BEFORE HE BLOWS A HOLE IN THE BASE. DRAG THOSE FRAGGING SEEKERS TO THE BRIG AND LEAVE THEM THERE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for nothing


	4. Afternoon Delight

It was late afternoon on the Victory. The Decepticons had completed another (failed) raid. The Supreme Commander Megatron was striding down the corridors in a foul mood. He blamed the failure on his Second in Command, Starscream.

It was more than common knowledge that Megatron and his SIC hated each other with a passion. Megatron belittled Starscream; Starscream tries to overthrow Megatron; Megatron punishes Starscream; Megatron once again belittles Starscream. It was a vicious cycle of hate.

We go back to Megatron who was once again on his way to consult with his TIC Soundwave. He walked straight into an almost solid wall of Decepticons who were listening in on one particular room (again; freakin perverts).

The room in question; Air Commander Starscream’s office.

Megatron was in the process of demanding what they were doing here when he heard voices.

“TC, be careful that’s delicate”

Ssssssssssssccccccccccccrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaappppppppppppeeeeeeeee.

“You’ll scratch the desk if you don’t relax; let me help you”

“TC what are you doi…. Uuuuuuuugggggggghhhh”

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

Imaginations were running wild (as were the libidos). The dripping noises were hard to resist. Megatron was definitely keen on seeing Soundwave after this.

“Hmmm, this seems a little stiff. Maybe I should massage it for you; or should I kiss it better?”

Drip, Drip drip. Drip drip. Drip drip. Drip drip.

A collective shudder went through the crowd, fortunately Skywarp was in the med bay and would not be out (interrupt) for a few hours yet.

“That seems better, lets try it out then shall we Screamer”

Drip drip drip. Drip drip drip. Drip drip drip. Drip drip drip.

“TC, not so hard. There. PERFECT. Keep on doing THAT and I will return the favour”

“I wasn’t going that hard; maybe I should. Hehehehehe”

Drip drip drip drip. Drip drip drip drip. Drip drip drip drip. Drip drip drip drip.

“Your better at this than Warp. Ngggghhhhhhhhhhh”

A puddle had started to form under the door and around the feet of assembled mechs. Oh they were going to do more than defile a few rooms. Maybe they should practice the positions that required more space. Like outside or in the Autobot base… change of location is good.

“Where are you going to put those TC… OH! Ohohohohohoh! YES!”

The door swung open revealing Starscream standing up facing the door with his optics offline and Thundercracker seated in front of him; with his head close to Starscream’s interfacing panel, one hand between his thighs the other they didn’t know where (wanted to though; some wanted it on them).

There was liquid running down Starscreams legs. Starscream howled at what Thundercracker was doing and the door was quickly and quietly closed. Everyone dispersed quickly (they needed to do some dispersal of their own; slowly and with someone else).

Skywarp walked into Starscreams office after walking through a large group of mechs (including Megatron) to find.

Thundercracker cleaning and welding a tear in Starscream’s abdominal plating. It had been ripped open during the battle with the Autobots. It was just a strange coincidence that the cleaner that Thundercracker had been using looked like lube.

“Screamer do you have a camera outside your office?” Starscream looked up curiously. “Well as I was walking in I saw a lot of mechs staring in at what you were doing. It looked and sounded like TC was servicing you”

Skywarp started laughing at the faces that he saw. Thundercracker and Starscream had other ideas.

Skywarp was violently tackled by both his wingmates; Thundercracker went for the interfacing panel and Starscream went for his mouth before whispering in his audio. 

“Why don’t we service you for real this time?”


	5. Chapter 5

It was two days after the (failed) raid and Megatron had not yet been to see his SIC. The exhibition that he had been given the afternoon of had given him some… ummm… happy alone time.

He stopped outside the door; ensuring that he would not get a repeat performance (or hoping; he really needed to relax). 

Well as you all know that you should NOT eavesdrop at any time. You only get half the picture and are liable to walk away with either confusion or anger.

Well to the room we go.

This room however was one of the Victorys plentiful war rooms.

“TC you flew too slowly today. You need to speed up.

“Well Screamer I would have if your aft wasn’t dragging. Seriously it was almost dragging the ground. It should have been up in the air more”

Megatron sighed; they were just talking battle strategy (damn no happy time).

BANG!

“Screamer I don’t care, you were the one who should have turned; NOT me and why aren’t you critisicing Warp”

“Fine; Warp you use your mouth too much during battle, you need to hit someone eventually”

“Well I would but I find it hard to pick a target; they all look enticing”

Actually this was quite eliminating he rarely got to hear Starscream consult with his trine about the raids that they went on. For some reason they did it when he was either in his office or consulting Soundwave about his own actions and the cassettes.

“Just choose they are all fun to play with; you must remember that with the three of us there no one will be left.

Megatron chose at this moment to open the door, finding.

Thundercracker, Starscream and Skywarp interfacing on the table. There was no denying what they were doing. Skywarp was laying on his back with his legs around Starscream. Starscream was on his hands and knees with Thundercracker kneeling with his hands on Starscreams hips.

Megatron calmly closed the door; thinking now would be a good time to go back to his quarters. Also about how the command trine could talk about work while they were working on themselves like that… Needs practice… Where was Soundwave?

And that is why you should never eavesdrop onto a conversation; you end up with the wrong idea. Who knew that when Seekers wanted more public interfacing they talked about the most recent battle that they were on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went the other way with this one. Confused yet? And I gave Warp some lovin too.


	6. Hidden Opportunities

Mirage was walking invisibly down the corridors of the Victory. He had been sent on this mission two days ago and was due to leave the next morning. His mission was this; to gain reconnaissance data in relation to a project that Shockwave was doing that involved Starscream (of course we know that Shockwave is trying to clone Starscream; resulting in Sunstorm). 

Mirage walked down an unknown corridor that ended up in room that had three smaller rooms adjoining. He had never been in this part of the Victory before and was uncertain of its purpose.

The Starscream and Thundercracker were the only occupants of one room. Mirage had a feeling that Starscream knew what was happening and so turned his audios up to their highest setting.

Mirage was an upper class Cybertronian and so is not like the usual suspect (perverts) that have stumbled into this situation. He relied upon stealth and wit to get the information that he desired (which mostly boiled down to ‘how do I get back to Cybertron’).

What he heard made his mouth drop.

“TC, move your hand. Do you feel it? YESSS that’s it. Perfect”

“I should have of known that you would like that Screamer. What about if I did this”

BANG. 

“Whoa, TC calm down. Save some energy for the long run.

“Screamer, move your leg; I can’t reach the port”

What the hell. Mirage had heard the rumors about Seekers but never believed them. Now there were two Seekers in the next room apparently practicing tantric interfacing. 

“TC, that doesn’t go there. It goes HERE! OH that’s better. Hmm that looks tasty, give me a lick”

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Mirage had pressed his head against the wall to try and hear what they were doing better, his vision was now limited to the wall.

“I’m close, TC, SOO CLOSE!”

“I feel it Screamer. Ugggh. Put your hand here. YESSS. That the spot. O-open up for me please”

Mirage felt a wave of energy wash over him but assumed that it was just the two cons in the next room spark merging and coming to an overload. Figuring that he would not get any more information out of the two he turned to leave and found.

That during his reconnaissance someone had raised the room’s energy bars. Mirage realised that he was in the Decepticon brig. Having not spent any time in the Autobot brig (either as a prisoner or a guard; that was below him) he was unaccustomed to the setting of a formal brig.

Figuring that he might not have been discovered he kept his electro disrupter on. “Hey Screamer want to go again”

“How about this time with the Autobot in the next cell”

Dang he had been caught. Prime was not going to be happy.

Starscream and Thundercracker stood by the prototype scanner that Starscream had invented. It would hopefully disable the advantage that the Autobots invisibility gave them. This was a dry run to see if it was functional in an environment outside the lab. It worked.

They had noticed a blip in the other room, but it had been too faint to tell what it was; so they ended up tweaking a few wires and altering some settings to try and clear the blip up.

Megatron had found out through Shockwave that the Femme Commander had been snooping around his control tower on Cybertron trying to figure out what he was doing (Shockwave could not keep his big, fat … uggghh… optic closed) and so it was assumed that Prime would send one of his men to investigate.

The Seekers were still unsure if they had gotten anything in their trap until Mirage appeared before them looking like someone had shoved a massive organic tuber up his tailpipe.

Megatron would be pleased with the capture of the spy.


	7. Lost Opportunities

Mirage had been missing for days; he had been sent on a reconnaissance mission to the Victory and he had yet to return or check in. Jazz had been given the assignment to locate and if necessary liberate Mirage from whatever had happened to him (he is occupying a cell in the Decepticon brig). Jazz was currently sneaking around the Victory.

He was currently hiding in the personal cleaning facilities of one of the higher ranking Decepticons 

The personal cleaning facilities of the Air Commander Starscream (why always Starscream?)

He heard the outside door open and close admitting more than one mech. He heard something else that would be interesting to both Prime and Prowl.

“So Screamer, next week we are to attack a hydro electric plant in Northern… where is the plant?”

“Who cares TC, we show up and eventually the Autobots will show up. When the Autobots do show up TC I want you in front and Warp you will be taking the rear” 

Jazz heard an undecipherable noise coming from one of the three in the other room. 

“TC if you get a clear shot with the Arialbots please use your sonic abilities; I want it so that they don’t know which way is up. Preferable at its highest frequency”

For some reason Jazz could feel some subtle rumblings through the floor.

“Fine Screamer, maybe you could stick to plan this time which means that you should fly at your top speed”

Another undecipherable noise; this time louder than before.

Jazz could not believe how the command trine conducted its battle plans. This was so informal; the meetings at the Ark were so boring (one point he had fallen asleep in one meeting, but had recorded it with his visor still on so no one was the wiser)

“Warp, you need to cover more ground. You have heat seeking missiles; you still should hit something”

“Oh yeah Screamer; I hit more things with my missiles than you do with your null rays. But in all honesty you need to loosen up; you’re too uptight on the battle field. Its affecting our performance”

Why was there only one entrance in this cleaning facility; Jazz opened the door to find out if he could sneak out to the corridor, to find

The command trine on Starscreams berth, in a position that Jazz did not think that a Seeker could be able to do (the wings alone should have of eliminated one position). Wow he could certainly see why they were constantly arguing and backstabbing each other; they could not be going at it harder.

Nope. They could. How was Skywarp getting his leg up that HIGH and how was Starscream grabbing THAT when his shoulder vent should have of been in the way. Thundercracker was NOT going to put that where he thought he would; yep. Well when he grabbed Mirage and got back to the Ark, Prowl was definitely going to be taught an interesting lesson especially since he was recording a lot of what was happening on the berth.

It was a long time before all three overloaded for the final time (Jazz had lost count of the positions used but he could publish a transformer karma sutra) when Thundercracker spoke up. “Hey Screamer did we lock the doors?”

“We did; to stop any intrusions like the last time (Megatron). Why? Do you want to play with our second Autobot spy?” They had known about him almost from the start and it had made them go just that much better. The overloads had been mind blowing.

Man OP was not going to be pleased.

After that round of interfacing the command trine was loath to get off the berth for anything but they had another Autobot spy to place in the brig. Jazz was compliant enough; he definitely got an educational show.

He was placed in the cell block next to Mirage; who was looking just a little defeated but curious as to why Jazz’s visor was so bright.

Starscream would have to tell Megatron about the new spy that they had caught. That can be done later. 

Now he had more pressing business to attend to with his trine that would take up the better part of five Earth hours.

But still Megatron would be pleased about having the Autobot TIC in his brig.


	8. Prison Break

Red Alert was sitting in the security room of the Ark; he was watching the video feed from the brig; the cell containing two thirds of the command trine.

Namely Starscream and Skywarp.

The Seekers had been captured during the raid that had been commenced to retrieve both Mirage and Jazz (who had been captured by the same mechs). They had both given very vague reports about how they had been captured (listening to the command trine interfacing). Though both Jazz and Prowl had been walking around with wide grins on their face plates.

Something swept across the view of the camera; it turned out to be the left wing of Starscream (it had been damaged during the battle); completely blocking the view of the cell block.

He ran as fast as he could from the security room to the brig where Ironhide was standing near the doorway, listening in on what was going on inside. Red Alert was held in place and a hand was placed on his mouth.

“Warp, grab that; slowly, uggggghhhh”

“Screamer, I don’t think that I am comfortable with this; oh THAT I am comfortable with. I wish TC was here. He would make it more interesting”

Wow; there was something that Skywarp found he couldn’t do in relation with interfacing. That made both of them wonder what Starscream had asked Skywarp to do.

“Skywarp hold it steady, it’s delicate. Would you like me to do it for you?”

“Your busy. Move your leg; its blocking my access. YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

Red Alert had been trying constantly to escape from Ironhide’s grip which was slowly loosening with every word being spoken in the brig.

BANG. BANG. BANG. Ssssssssssssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

“That hurt Warp, tone down the speed; I want to be able to take my time later with TC”

“Yeah he would like to do this. Just not here”

“Its close. Warp hold that position…. THERE!”

Red Alert had broken free from Ironhide’s hold; running into the brig with Ironhide following quickly. The cell that the Seekers had occupied was the last cell in the room. They slid to the cell to find.

Starscream standing by the camera; hiding the view of the room. Skywarp was crouched by the door of the cell, holding the tools that he had been using to disable the energy bars of the cell.

It took a few seconds for both Starscream and Skywarp to jump and overpower Red Alert and Ironhide (who had been stuck in place with shock). They took a few seconds to lock both Autobots in the cell next to the one that they had broken out of.

It was then and only then did they share a passionate kiss.

“Later Warp; when we get back to the Victory and into TCs arms”

They both turned at the same time and flew out the door.

TC lay on the berth after another round of interfacing with his trine. They had returned after being captured by the Autobots heated up and barely able to speak during the debriefing.

That had been yesterday. They had been interfacing since!

There was only one thing that he wondered.

What Ironhide and Red Alert would say to Optimus Prime and Prowl when they were found in the brig.


	9. Mistaken identity

Another boring day at Autobot headquarters; Blurr was currently on leave with both Hot Rod and Arcee. He was currently running down the corridor that housed the command staff; Optimus Prime, Prowl and Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet and Blaster. There were some interesting noises coming from Jazz and Prowl’s combined quarters.

BANG, SCRAPE, BANG, BANG, AND BANG.

He ended up standing at the door listening in to the various noises that were coming from the room; He was startled by a hand on his shoulder. Jumping six feet in the air he turned around fast enough to give Hot Rod whiplash.

Blurr quickly shushed him ”IthinkthatJazzandProwlareinterfacingintheirquarters.Wemustmove. It’snotrighttolistennotright.Ithinkimightgonow.MustgoMustgonow” when Hot Rod heard the sounds being emitted from the room he placed a hand on Blurr’s mouth while wrapping an arm around his waist; effectively trapping him in place, unable to talk.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG.

The banging was right on the other side of the door. Wow they didn’t know that Prowl had it in him to do something as kinky as ‘facing in the middle of the day. Well Jazz had to have an influence in that relationship.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, SCRAPE, BANG.

Hot Rod’s hand fell away from Blurr’s mouth; he wasn’t thinking about that at the moment but Blurr wasn’t going to say anything at that point. He was still moving subtly.

BANG, BANG, SCRAPE BANG, BANG, AND BANG.

Damn what was Jazz doing to Prowl; slag someone was coming down the corridor. What the frag, it was Prowl and… JAZZ. Weren’t they in their quarters interfacing? Both Prowl and Jazz noticed Hot Rod’s expression and the fact that Blurr was both quiet and still as a statue.

If anyone at all knew both Hot Rod and Blurr they knew that it was impossible for Hot Rod to desist in bragging about himself for five seconds and for Blurr to be still and silent was a miracle only Primus could produce.

Prowl ran straight to the door; fortunately the occupants had moved away from the door during the time just after Hot Rod got there and when Prowl and Jazz got there. Prowl flung the door open to find.

The entire command trine in an extremely erotic and compromising position on Prowl and Jazz’s berth. Skywarp and Thundercracker had apparently gagged Starscream (with hands bound by fluffy pink handcuffs) to prevent him from using his distinct vocaliser (this would have stopped their fun too early) or to respond to the caresses given to him by his trine (which would give them more fun while tormenting their senior officer into a hot rage).

Even though they couldn’t see Jazz’s optics; he had a grin the size of Iacon. Hot Rod’s optics were on their brightest setting with his mouth open as wide as it could go. Blurr’s response was to stay as still as a statue. They were both young and inexperienced (though Hot Rod bragged enough to have the experience of all three members of the command trine).

After a few minutes of shock; the command trine teleported out, leaving the Autobots staring at the empty space that they had just vacated.

They just had to leave one parting image of Starscream violently overloading before they left.

Skywarp materialised them miles outside the Ark, they were currently enjoying one of their days off doing what Seekers do best, flying and interfacing. They had made a bet with the conehead trine that they could interface in a much more interesting place. It was time to make that bet.

“Well we managed to interface on Megatron’s desk, throne and berth; what about you?” Dirge gave this commentary with a smug smile on his face confident that the command trine could not beat that.

“So we managed to do that with Megatron in the next room; at least ten times. We infiltrated the Ark; got into the private quarters of the SIC and TIC of the Autobots, found some useful information and managed to get three overloads in the deal without being discovered. When we were discovered we managed to escape” Thundercracker had to respond as Starscream was still gagged and bound at the wrist by fluffy pink handcuffs; where they got a pair that size and in pink is anyones' guess(Swindle). What are the odds that the conehead trine also had a pair or two?

The stunned looks that the coneheads were giving them would have of been enough of a reward; but they had made a deal and they were going to honour that. “Well now you made a deal so get into position”

Back at the Ark.

Prowl, Jazz, Hot Rod and Blurr were all staring at the room that had just been vacated. All four were completely stunned that Teletraan 1 (or Red Alert) hadn’t picked them up as soon as they teleported in.

Hot Rod moved first breaking everyone else out of their stupor. “Well we’re either going to need a priest to bless your quarters or we torch it. What is your decision sir?”

There was barely a moment’s pause before a unanimous agreement was made.

“Burn it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Burn it was also a good idea that I read for what to do with the Twilight books


	10. Trial and Error

Another day and another raid. The Decepticons were currently drying up the natural coal resources of yet another coal mine. It was extremely boring and dirty work; work that was hated by the Seekers that made up the command trine.

Well let’s say that the battle had reached the point where the Autobots had discovered the dastardly plot and where currently engaging the Decepticons in (pointless) battle. Optimus Prime and Megatron were just getting into their pre ordained fight, near the stores of energon.

Megatron had delegated the task of guarding the energon stores to the command trine (not a good idea. EVER) and Megatron had stayed near the energon stores to keep an audio on Starscream (well mostly Starscream).

In between the bouts of fighting and bitter (and well used) insults they heard some really interesting noises (well to Optimus; Megatron looked like he was going to blow a fuse). “I told them to guard the energon!”

They could see the shadows of the command trine in the next room; in what seemed to be compromising positions.

“TC it’s stuck, Ow, Ow, Ow. Stop Warp; your pulling too hard”

“Maybe Screamer you should shut up”

“How dare you; TC what are you doing back there?”

Both the faction leaders were standing still; how could the command trine be doing that while they were busy draining the resources of the planet that they were on. Megatron was not happy.

“Wish we had some high grade on us; that would make this more interesting”

“Warp. Uggghhh…”

“Thanks TC; he really needed to shut up. He seems to like it too”

“Yep; and maybe you should be next. Or you know Screamer. Where did we leave the fluffy cuffs?”

“Back in our quarters; you know what he’s like after through. Maybe we should torment him another way, like this”

Oh this was going to far; Megatron was looking impassive while Optimus was looking like he would run as far away as he could as soon as he could. They both took a peak into the room to find.

The command trine standing next to a pick that was deeply embedded in the wall of the mine. What had started out as being a conversation about getting the damn thing out had turned into an all out orgy. Thundercracker was holding Starscream’s head to his interfacing panel while Skywarp was stroking Thundercracker and probing Starscream.

Optimus couldn’t take it anymore and fled; followed quickly by Megatron (mentally chuckling the entire way). Jazz was the first mech that Optimus ran into on his way out of the mine; he instantly knew what Optimus had run into (head of special operations).

The battle was intense afterward; ending only when both trines of Seekers and Soundwave, with his miniature army flying off with the accumulated energon.

Megatron flew off with a (really perverted chuckle).

Jazz walked up to Optimus with a small grin on his face plates. “So OP; how was the show?”

The Decepticons were flying low over the ocean, getting close to their underwater base. The Seekers were playing in the air in their alt modes (he would not call it ‘play’ if they were in their mech form).

Megatron was thinking on what the Seekers had done. It was despicable; Megatron had ordered that they do it either when they were off duty or not in his viewing range. They would be punished; that was for certain, and Megatron would enjoy it.

Though as distractions go; he would have them employ it again.

Soon.


	11. Thunderstorm

Silverbolt was worried; three of his gestalt was still completing a patrol and it was forecast to have a heavy thunderstorm. Fireflight, Slingshot and Air Raid were capable mechs but they tended to get into trouble; especially Fireflight who loved to day dream.

He had been flying for hours with no sign of the missing Arialbots; the sky had been getting darker and lightning was beginning to light up the clouds. It was invigorating the rain and wind but he was too worried to stop and feel the rain on his fuselage.

Eventually he managed to see three blips on his radar; they were approximately two miles to the North North East of him. Turning he went in that direction.

CRASH!

The first thunder cracked the sky followed by a flash of lightning… wait didn’t Beachcomber tell him that lightning came before thunder. He must have been listening wrong.

CRASH!

Another crash of lightning, this one was most definitely closer. He was closing in on the blips on his radar. He could see that one must be Fireflight; the lightning was reflecting off of his red metal.

CRASH!

The blips had moved three times in rapid succession; he was confused about how his brothers could move so fast. It must have been a trick as they all knew his fear of heights. He was getting really high now.

CRASH!

Wow! The lightning was coming from the left while the thunder was coming from right in front of him. That was weird. He slowed down to wait for the next flash of lightning. When it struck he saw.

The command trine interfacing while they were flying. It would have of taken immense concentration just to keep themselves flying let alone what went where. Good thing the rest of his gestalt were not there.

Oh thank Primus! There was a cave directly below him. It was big enough to fit him in comfortably; had it of been empty but it was currently occupied by the missing members of his gestalt who were in compromising positions of their own with the twins (who had been on a patrol of their own).

Who were all staring (those that were in a position to) at the spectacle that was happening in the storm. Thundercracker was having the time of his life; producing sonic boom after sonic boom. Skywarp was teleporting them all over the place and Starscream was screaming his vocaliser out (if he had not been gagged and with his hands bound again).

Primus, why him?

The command trine had crashed sometime during their third overload; they had all remembered seeing the look on the Arialbot commanders face as they were revealed… and what they had been doing.

The Constructicons would not be happy about the minor repairs that they would have to do but Megatron usually made them do it. He was just happy not to walk into it again.

And again…

The only bot who had less luck than Megatron had been Jazz, the head of special operations had had an in depth demonstration of what they could do.

And they were going to find out if he had put those lessons to use. If not they could always give him a hands on demonstration. He was more preferable to those pit spawned twins and their jet judo. All Seekers knew that they wanted into their canopies.

Never going to happen.

NEVER!

They all had more sense than that.

Well maybe not Ramjet.


	12. Three’s a Crowd

Thundercracker was walking with Skywarp down the corridor that led to the private quarters of the Supreme Commander, SIC and TIC. They were there to invite Starscream to their quarters for a bit of... stress relief.

But as they made it to the SIC and Air Commanders rooms when they found out that they weren’t the only ones who had had the same idea. Apparently ‘Thundercracker’ was already there doing their job on their trine mate.

“You’ve never done this before TC, do it again”

“Hmmm. I think I like hearing you beg; do it some more. If you want more from me”

Thundercracker and Skywarp knew Starscream long enough to realise that he would never beg for anything. They had both tried getting him to beg for anything and all that I accomplished was a smack in the face and/or a null ray to the back.

“P-p-please TC. D-do it a-again. I w-want it s-soo badly”

“Maybe, how about I tie your wrists to that”

Well it sounded like TC was actually in the room with Starscream.

“Y-yes, please. T-that will do perfectly. F-faster, TC, faster”

Oh this was getting too much, Starscream begging for favours from a fake Thundercracker. Skywarp’s optics were on their brightest setting and if Starscream hadn’t put an anti-warp field on his quarters, Skywarp would have of teleported in already. Now they were forced to wait until they were... finished.

“W-when did you learn to do that?”

“Just then; want some more? I know that you want some more. You know this might be just as fun if you couldn’t speak”

Then there was only moans as the pair in the room got closer and closer to their climax. It was really arousing stuff to listen to; unfortunately this didn’t take very long.

Only then was Thundercracker able to coherently punch in the code for the door. They were shocked at what they found. 

Starscream and ‘Thundercracker’ both entwined on the berth with stupid grins on their faces. Starscream had been apparently restrained with his hands to the opposite foot. ‘Thundercracker’ was slotted in between his arms and legs.

Starscream had his back to the door but ‘Thundercracker’ had a face full of angry Seeker. He slid out of Starscreams embrace and stood facing the real Thundercracker and Skywarp.

“Who are you?”

“This was only supposed to be a joke; I didn’t think that it would go this far. I mean Thrust stole something from Starscream’s lab and since I lost a bet Ramjet thought that it would be a great idea to test it out. Starscream must have of been waiting for you at the time”

The device that Dirge had been using to conceal himself behind a fake shell that looked like Thundercracker turned off and Dirge went back to looking and sounding like Dirge. He hurried out past Skywarp and Thundercracker.

Starscream had turned around and was looking shocked at the retreating conehead. “Well look at what Dirge left us all wrapped up”

Starscream tried to complain or to order them to release him but couldn’t through the gag that Dirge had placed in his mouth. He squeaked as both his trine mates closed in on the berth.

Ramjet stood outside the private quarters of Air Commander Starscream; Thundercracker and Skywarp had picked up where he left off.

According to Starscream’s squeals they hadn’t bothered to untie him. Thrust and Dirge were waiting for him in their combined quarters.

Although it was not his expectation to find them sitting on Dirge’s berth making out.

“You both owe me some high grade; the device worked and I managed to get Starscream to live up to his name. Multiple times. I also got out of his quarters with both his trine mates knowing that I had fragged their trine leader”

“But Ramjet. You only win the bet if you got Screamer to beg you to give him some... more”

“Yep did. Shall I show you how?”

Oh show them he would.

All night.

Fortunately he had more of the restraints that he had used on Starscream. 

“Hope you got a recording Dirge cause I would like to send it to TC and Warp; they apparently need to know how to pleasure their trine leader”

“Shut up and get over here”

Oh yes!


	13. Paybacks Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I know I cannot write now

Bumblebee was taking Spike and Carly through a warehouse district. They had both been visiting the Ark for the day and now were being taken home. Traffic works had forced them to go through a different route than what they would have of usually taken.

Bumblebee stopped at a red light in the middle of a deserted intersection. Waiting for the light to turn green Carly started to hear some strange noises from one particular warehouse that seemed to be undergoing repairs.

“Are you sure that there are going to be no humans in the area”

Carly ran out of Bumblebee followed by Spike who was trying to her to return to Bumblebee so that they could get out of there as fast as Bumblebee could manage.

“Get over here Dirge, uggh that’s what I’m talking about”

What the hell where they doing. Bumblebee had snuck up behind them with the same curious look on his face that they had.

“Ramjet where did you get those restraints? Heh what are you restraining that to?”

This was becoming weird. Why would Ramjet need to restrain his own team members and why were they allowing him to?

“Thrust; why aren’t you living up to your name?”

That was becoming less obscure. Carly seemed to begin to understand what was happening inside the warehouse but both Bumblebee and Spike were still clueless as to what the conehead trine were doing.

“Damn it Ramjet; untie me please”

Wait did Dirge just say please, this was just too weird for them. Spike decided that it would be a great time to run into the warehouse to find out what the conehead trine were up to. Carly and Bumblebee ran in after them; they were all running out a few seconds later after finding.

The conehead trine in a position that would make a high priced courtesan blush. The conehead trine was completely shocked. Starscream...

Damn Starscream must have of set this up as payback for the bet that they had pulled with Ramjet and the subsequent tape they had sent to Thundercracker and Skywarp. Dirge had spent awhile turning what would have of been extremely erotic porn into a very inspirational sex guide.

It was made even more embarrassing as for sure Starscream or one of his trine mates were taping this whole episode. They would get a video about it later to be sure. Thankfully it was just the yellow bumbler and the two humans that ride with him.

No wait it was quite a few of the Autobot team. Sunstreaker, Ironhide, Ratchet, Fireflight and Slingshot. Oh it was fun time when they had to make an escape; carrying Dirge who they didn’t have the time to untie.

Bumblebee, Spike, Carly, Fireflight and Slingshot were the youngest of the Autobots and so were still shocked about what they had seen in the warehouse.

Ratchet sighed, he would have to inform the youngsters as to what the conehead trine was doing and also the consequences of such an action.

“Spike, Carly you have been informed as to how little humans were created right and Fireflight and Slingshot you’ve been informed about how little bots are created”

Oh; the looks on the younglings faces was priceless. They all knew where this was heading and yet they all preyed that they were not going to be told what they feared.

“Well you all got a very active demonstration. Unfortunately or fortunately if you think of it, you got a demonstration from the most skilled interfacers on Earth. Jazz says that the command trine at least were educational”

Ratchets speech got him two unconscious humans and two Arialbots who were in denial.

Unseen by everyone in the warehouse, Skywarp was filming the entire thing. Oh the look on the coneheads faces when the humans and the yellow brat walked in was priceless. The one where all the other bots cane in.

That would cost them.

Dearly.


	14. Television Mayhem

The mechs in the Victory were watching the latest (and unaired) episode of... one of the many human shows where human law enforcement arrest the stupid extremely stupid humans that seem to populate the city in extreme numbers.

The episode that they were watching was one that had been stolen from the editing company; it held some sensitive material that Megatron didn’t want getting into the hands of the Autobots or humans. No one had actually watched the material but they still didn’t want it getting into the wrong hands.

It was interesting to know that Soundwave had retired to his quarters after retrieving the tape and handing it to Megatron. Rumble had gone into the command room and commandeered the tape before Megatron and Starscream could review it.

Ok, it was extremely boring until they came to a funnily familiar warehouse.

“We’ve been called out to this warehouse due to some weird noses”

There were some extremely weird noises. Banging and moaning that sounded faintly familiar.

“The owners of this building have complained that they have regularly been broken into in the last six months. The perpetrators have always gotten away before police have arrived on the scene. There have even been times where the police have surrounded the building and yet the perpetrators have still escaped”

Some more banging and moaning escaped from the TV. The accumulated Decepticons were still unsure of where they had heard the voice. It was extremely distinctive.

“We had an anonymous tip that the perpetrators were currently in the warehouse and we have organised a sting to catch them in the act” 

The humans on television had just started to run into the building; the noises starting to get louder. There was a slight view of red, black and blue metal before the camera was shot.

An extremely loud sigh of disappointment rang through the rec room. They hadn’t found out who had been making the noises in the warehouse; but there were a few that wondered what had happened to the human law enforcers.

It was when a certain mech strutted into the rec room that they managed to find out what had happened. They hadn’t been at all surprised to find.

That during the time that the humans had been filming the raid on the warehouse that the command trine had gotten some shore time and had been using it to the best of their abilities. Now they had gotten the conehead trine caught while in the act.

Apparently the humans had been unaware of what they had walked into and Starscream had gotten a little pissed that they had been interrupted in his... fun time and he had shot the humans with his null rays... they were still recovering.

It had been when Starscream had walked into the rec room and found the tape that he had been sent by Megatron to find. “What are you fools watching?”

It was that one sentence that clued everyone into the identity of one of the warehouse mechs. They had swamped Starscream to get the extremely juicy details. There was a noticeable absence of the conehead trine. Starscream knew exactly who had called in the tip. They would pay.

In the Ark there was a showing to the command staff of the copy of a video that the Decepticons had taken so much effort to steal. Optimus Prime, Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet were the only ones that had the extreme pleasure of watching.

Half an hour later the Autobots were staring at the screen with absolute shock on their faces. Even though the command trine had been shown for a second; Jazz was the one who had pierced one and one together. He had also seen the command trine perform this manoeuvre in the metal.

It was a good thing that the Autobots and the Decepticons were the only ones with copies.

That would have of been embarrassing.


	15. Wars End

Prowl was working late at night in the command room of the Ark when there had been a call from one of the humans emergency departments. There had been a possible Decepticon attack on an abandoned mine. The only problem was that there was no usable material in it to convert to energon.

But the humans had been sure that Megatron, the Stunticons and Soundwave flew overhead followed by both trines of Seekers; although the trines had been separated by at least half an hour. Usually Megatron would take his entire army at one time ensuring that there were no witnesses.

It had taken both Prowl and Ironhide an entire day of driving to get to the mine that the Decepticons had taken residence in. Optimus had only allowed the two of them to go; hopefully on a reconnaissance mission but they could attack if needed.

The mine wasn’t guarded as heavily as Prowl and Ironhide had assumed with the number of Decepticons that had been seen flying overhead and the Stunticons as a rule where never all that quiet; most of them were wired to being loud and obnoxious (except for Dead End who was the exact opposite of his gestalt brothers).

It was only when Dead End and Soundwave crept up on them did they realise that it was a trap. They were led further into the mine; finally coming face to face with the rest of the Stunticon Gestalt and an extremely fragged off Megatron.

“What are you doing here Autobot?”

Prowl noticed a door behind Megatron that was securely bolted shut. The bolts had been partially ripped from the stone where they had been hurriedly installed. There was heavy banging on the other side that caused Megatron’s scowl to deepen.

“We’re here to stop you... in whatever it is you’re doing”

More banging on the door; it had started to become irregular in its rhythm. There were murmured screams coming from behind the door. It was only then did the Autobots notice that Soundwave had slipped outside almost as soon as he had delivered them to Megatron.

“Actually it is in your best interest to leave us be. It would be to the best to your precious image if what I am doing succeeds; same to ours”

It was at that point that the banging in the room became unbelievably louder and then suddenly stopped leaving an eerie silence that hung in the mine.

It was then that Megatron and the Stunticons left the room; leaving Ironhide and Prowl completely alone and confused. They had not been injured in any way other than being shaken up a little when they had been captured.

Prowl was more curious about what was happening in the room than Ironhide (who had an idea about who was inside and what they were probably doing).

“Ah think that it mah be a good idea ta leave”

Prowl was shocked at the suggestion but opened the door to find.

Both the command and the conehead trine either ‘facing or fighting; depending on who it was and their relationship with the other Seeker.

Both Prowl and Ironhide slowly closed and locked the door; feeling as if they should not have of interfered in the Decepticons business.

They returned to the Ark after another long journey to an arduous debriefing with Optimus Prime and Jazz. Afterward there was an awkward conversation with Megatron (who looked extremely fragged) who Prime had called after the debriefing.

It had apparently been a stunt to end a ‘facing prank war that had been going on with the two elite trines that had been brought with him. Megatron had had Soundwave prepare a secure room in an abandoned mine for them to fight out their differences.

It had apparently worked.

All six Seekers turned to the now opened door; it had been over a day since they had been locked inside and they had mostly progressed from fighting to ‘facing. 

The looks on the Autobots faces had been perfect; they now had a target that was even better than each other and it seemed as though it was going to be fun.

Now where were they?


	16. Never Again

Megatron was glad that he had given the Seekers under his command the order of get along or else. Now he was walking to his office to have a talk with Starscream. Since he had locked them up in a room together Megatron had heard nothing from either of the trines or from his other soldiers.

As he was walking to open the door of his office he was surprised to hear Starscream apparently talking to himself.

“Keep quiet and maybe Megatron won’t know what happened”

Damn was that fool making another bid for power? Well it had been almost an Earth month since his last bid failed and it was time for another.

“That’s perfect. I can’t believe that I hadn’t done this before”

Well that wasn’t usually the case; mainly Starscream did the usual thing, wait until my back turned and shoot. Well it usually didn’t work. Soundwave was almost constantly guarding his back and he actually trusted Soundwave.

“Damn; don’t do that. Why does this always happen?”

Ah good Starscream was getting frustrated with whatever he was doing. This made Megatron happy to know that once again Starscreams plans had gone awry.

“If this doesn’t work; uggh Megatron should be coming soon. Need to hurry”

That was kind of an ambiguous comment that raised Megatrons attention. Starscream always hurried when he was plotting to overthrow him now if Soundwave was to ever try; he would probably succeed as he would take his time to plan his deception.

“Uggh; so close. So close”

Megatron was thinking about walking in to find out what they were doing but he wanted to give Starscream some time to finish plotting so that he could drag him out in front of the rest of the army and discipline him harshly. It broke up a boring time.

An indecipherable noise coming from the office made up Megatron’s mine; pressing the buttons that would open the door he walked in to find.

Starscream sitting on his desk; completely relaxed. It was completely against what he had heard through the door. Starscream had been so stressed that he was talking to himself.

“Get off of my desk; Useless”

He instantly obeyed; that never happens unless he was up to something or he had done something that Megatron should know about.

“What are you up to Useless?”

A smirk lit up that dark face that made Megatron uneasy. “Nothing oh mighty Megatron”

Oh he couldn’t be so blatantly obvious about it; he had done something but Megatron didn’t know what that could be and he would find out what had happened.

Although Megatron was getting the feeling that he really shouldn’t.

In Starscreams quarters the command trine lounged on the berth. They were relaxing after another hot round of ‘facing. Skywarp and Thundercracker had heard the entire meeting through the hidden camera in Megatron’s office that Starscream had placed there.

It was surprising since Starscream had that ‘just gotten laid’ glow about him the entire meeting. When Starscream had returned they had reviewed the tapes. Had to practice and ensure that they were staying at the top of their games.

As far as they could find out Megatron hadn’t found out that they had both service Starscream on his desk. It had been intense as they could once again been walked in on and then Megatron would have probably had the Constructicons to weld their interfacing panels shut.

Seeing as though they had both serviced Starscream he was currently laying with bound hands and a gag in his mouth. It had become one of their favourite fetishes with Starscream; outside of the berth Starscream ordered them around but with him bound and gagged they were able to command him to do anything that they wanted.

It could have of been the power but they loved it and they assumed that Starscream liked it to because he always allowed them to do it and even if he didn’t then he would have of destroyed the fluffy hand cuffs that they had used.

Instead he had bought ten more in different colours.


	17. Still Unknown

The mechs in the Ark were waiting for the connection to the Victory to be established. They needed to talk to Megatron about how they had captured three of his elite Seekers. The conehead trine was now currently occupying the brig.

Being watched by an over alert Red Alert (he was probably hoping for more experiences like the one that the command trine had given him).

Well Soundwave had been the one that answered the comm; Megatron got off of his throne and stalked over to mediate for the return of his troops.

“What do you want Prime?”

In the background they had a clear shot of the throne that Megatron had just vacated. Starscream had walked into the screens view; sitting down on Megatron’s throne. Megatron had his entire focus on the Autobots and the negotiations.

“We want access to the space bridge for the better part of the next month, unmolested access”

The mechs that were accumulated in the command room watched as Skywarp had walked over and sat down on Starscream’s lap; grabbing his helm in his hands and pulling him into a heated kiss while grinding his hips.

Well that was a little unexpected.

“That is unacceptable. I do not have any need for the three fools that you have locked up in your brig; they can stay there for all that I care”

Everyone expected that comment. Now Skywarp was starting to bounce up and down on Starscream’s lap as they assumed that they were having a quickie on the throne. Soundwave for some reason seemed to take notice and turned around.

And he continued to stare.

“You can have three round trips through the space bridge; will that be acceptable?”

It was getting to the point where everyone had started to question how Skywarp was managing to keep Starscream’s distinctive vocaliser quiet especially when they both hit their overloads.

“Yes that is acceptable; we will arrange times with you later”

Soundwave collapsed at this point for some unknown reason; he was probably listening in on their silent conversation. This caused Megatron to turn around without turning off the video link to the Ark. He found.

An empty throne and a collapsed Soundwave; there was nothing that could have of caused the TIC processor to crash.

Although he had another nagging feeling as the mechs on the video link were staring and or giggling in the direction of the screen.

“Why couldn’t you have of taken the command trine instead?”

The giggling turned into wails of laughter as the feed was cut. Now he needed to get one of the Constructicons up here to drag his CO down to med bay and find out what had happened. Megatron would have of asked one of his creations but they were currently occupying his chest compartment and when Soundwave was unconscious it was inaccessible.

Megatron needed to cool off and some Seeker punishment would do nicely.

Inside their quarters; Starscream and Skywarp were relaxing on the berth when Thundercracker walked in. He had been out on a patrol with... oh some of the other seekers that no one seemed to know their designations.

They were watching one of the feeds from the camera in the command room. It was playback from an earlier time. You could see the screen and what the trine was doing on the throne. Man the Autobots didn’t know what to do or say and Megatron had no clue.

It was how they liked it.

Thundercracker sat down on the berth and was instantly mobbed by his overly aroused trine mates. Thinking that this would go as usual he didn’t see the fluffy hand cuffs until they were around his wrists. At least they hadn’t used the gag.

That was for Starscream and only Starscream.


	18. Vise Versa

Somehow during a routine flight patrol the Autobots had managed to capture both Starscream and Thundercracker. Now they were contacting the Decepticons to arrange another trade.

It was only few months since they had to negotiate for the release of the conehead trine. The Autobots were once again wondering if they had rekindled the war that had been going on within the two trines; that Megatron had put a stop to.

Now both the Seekers were standing in the Arks command room bound hand to hand; foot to foot. The Autobots were secure in the bindings that they sometimes took their attention off of the duo for minutes at a time.

Megatron was almost conveniently on Cybertron; having a meeting with Shockwave. Soundwave was currently in command and had been given orders not to bargain for their release. They could find their own way out.

“Soundwave; we would like to negotiate the return of your troops; including the SIC”

Well that they could see. 

And they could also see the way that Starscream managed to twist around to kiss Thundercracker. Man he was extremely flexible in certain circumstances. Jazz, Prime, Prowl, Ironhide, Ratchet and Bluestreak were the only ones in the command room and their attention was focused on Soundwave.

Fortunately Soundwave had a visor and battle mask; his creations couldn’t see what was happening either. Not since they had seen what Starscream and Skywarp were doing on the throne; it was an enjoyable time when he had to explain interfacing to Ratbat.

“Starscream: will stay there. Megatron: will negotiate when he returns”

Unfortunately for Bluestreak the other Decepticons in the Victory command room didn’t have any inhibitions from staring; Bluestreak was able to turn around in time to watch as Starscream and Thundercracker hit their overloads.

He fainted.

That drew all attention onto the Seekers; they found.

Two Seekers that were holding each other up in their post overload bliss; that had stunned them into immobility.

Which Skywarp had taken the advantage of to warp in and instantly warp out again with both of his trine mates. All the better for the Decepticons who didn’t have to negotiate for their return.

“Well I think that this concludes our negotiations Soundwave. Give my regards to Megatron”

The Autobots cut the feed.

Skywarp appeared outside the Ark; carrying his trine mates. He had been on a different patron and had heard about their incarceration on the way back to the Victory; he had changed his course to rescue them.

Now he was faced with a problem; a big problem.

He know had two hot trine mates who were partially bound together and there were so many possibilities for the teleporter to choose from. 

So he took Starscream’s advice and just went for one.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one that I don't know why I didn't put up before. I may accidentally call the Victory 'Nemesis' because I thought that was the name of the second Decepticon ship when I wrote this.


End file.
